Player Character
Player or The Blue Square redirects here. ---- A player refers to the real life person playing the Just Shapes & Beats game. If referring to the character that the player controls as in game, the Player Character (sometimes referred as the Player) is the shape avatar that represents the user playing the Just Shapes & Beats game. It is a small shape of varying colors with the goal of progressing the level by their rhythm and avoiding enemies and hazards during the level. This is the game's player character, as such, the player character has a number of different mechanics in order to successfully complete the level. Appearance There are four shapes featured in this game, the Blue Square, the Orange Circle, the Yellow Triangle and the Green Pentagon: each with their own unique shape and color as well as unique tracks based on their shape, but with the exact same mechanics. If a player is damaged, they lose a part of their shape, being narrowed down to 1/3 of the original shape, in boss battles, 1/6 of their original shape, or in Casual Mode or Party Mode boss battles, 1/12 of their original shape. Story Mode Character }}In Story Mode, the player controls the Blue Square. The Blue Square (also known as the Blue Cube or Hero as an internal reference) is the main protagonist of Just Shapes & Beats's storyline. Player 1 will control the Blue Square during story sequences as no other players are featured during those sequences. Personality Much of the player character's personality is left up to interpretation by the player. The character seems to be determined in finishing a level in the game, and impressive tenacity is shown in the Game Over screen, but the character seems to show signs of fear such as being chased around during some of the story sequences. The character is close and helpful, notably when the Big Square is with them. It may be irritable, as seen when the player moves to a space that the character cannot actually move, or if the player frequently takes damage when controlling the Helicopter. Trivia * The player characters have different colors in teasers, screenshots and trailers before the final game, due to exporting issues of the game's engine. * In the very first teaser of the game, the second player appeared to be a yellow version of the square. However, that was changed into the triangle in later stages of the game's development. * There were two other shapes that are unused in the game, being the star and the positive symbol (or also known as the cross). Both of their colors are white. * One of the loading tips mentioned that while "all player shapes are equal", the game "personally likes the pentagon more". This is likely a nod that the pentagon shape is the only shape that is not a boss character and by extension, the only shape that is not represented as a character in Story Mode. External Links * The Square's profile avatar (PS4) Category:Characters